<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>red lip classic by YOONSONGHEE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715880">red lip classic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE'>YOONSONGHEE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>brighter than a blue sky [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Makeup, Short One Shot, mayhaps im addicted to verkwan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:35:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hansol likes to wear makeup and would like to see Seungkwan in makeup too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>brighter than a blue sky [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>red lip classic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This drabble is from a long time ago and I just found it today so I decided to kinda polish it and post it because I don't like it when these types of things just sit unfinished.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is it weird that I want to do Seungkwan’s makeup?”</p><p>Joshua looked up from where he was shelving records and looked towards where Vernon was at the counter sorting through a new shipment of albums. His head was down and he seemed completely immersed in his task that one would think that he was talking to himself, however, Joshua knew that if he was talking in English, then the younger wanted an answer from him.</p><p>“I mean there’s loads of people who do their partner’s makeup so it’s not as if it’s the craziest thing ever.”</p><p>“Well yeah but those are straight couples where the guy does the girls makeup and everyone is like ‘omg goals!’ but if it’s the other way around it’s taken as a joke.”</p><p>“What exactly are you trying to say, Vernon?” Joshua was slightly amused by the younger’s behaviour, having never seen him beat around the bush like this.</p><p>“I want to do Seungkwan’s makeup, not for social media just for fun, but I feel like he’ll find it weird.”</p><p>“Seungkwan isn’t the type of guy to find that weird, and you wouldn’t date a guy that found that weird. Hansol what’s the real reason?”</p><p>“I don’t know!” Hansol threw his hands up before bringing them to rest on top of his head, “I’m just too nervous to ask and this usually doesn’t happen to me I’m just straight to the point, but this is different.”</p><p>“You’re scared of messing up almost?”</p><p>“Yeah, I know it sounds stupid.”</p><p>“It’s not stupid,” Joshua reassured, getting up from the floor and walking to the counter, “Vernon, you could probably put Seungkwan in full clown makeup and he would still laugh and giggle and, as disturbing as it is for me, smother your face in kisses.”</p><p>“The smothering kisses were one time and we didn’t know you were there, leave us alone hyung,” Hansol whined switching to Korean suddenly.</p><p>Jisoo simply laughed and ruffled his hair before going to shelve the next box of shelves. Halfway there, Hansol called his name.</p><p>“Yes, Hansol?”</p><p>“Thanks, Jisoo-hyung.”</p><p>“No problem Sol.”</p><p>•••</p><p>When Hansol came home, Seungkwan noticed something different about the way his boyfriend carried himself. He seemed to be doing things more deliberately from the way he walked to the way he hid his bag behind his back. Seungkwan watched him for a bit as he walked to their room backwards, his face always facing Seungkwan at all times. The whole time, Seungkwan watched with a confused look on his face as Hansol threw his bag into their room and then came back to sit next to him on the sofa.</p><p>“Hey, Kwan.”</p><p>“Hey, Sol. Did you know that your bag isn’t see through?”</p><p>Hansol froze for a second before brushing off Seungkwan’s question with an awkward laugh.</p><p>“What are you watching? Is it something interesting?”</p><p>“Um, I’m just rewatching Strong Girl,” Seungkwan eyed his boyfriend, puzzled but slightly amused by his behaviour, “you want to watch with me?”</p><p>“Sure! I love this show.”</p><p>Chuckling, Seungkwan shuffled closer to Hansol so that he could rest his head on the younger’s shoulder and resumed the show. Soon after, Hansol slowly wrapped his arms around Seungkwan latently, snuggling impossibly closer. Letting out a sigh of content, Seungkwan forgot all about his boyfriend’s strange behaviour and simply allowed himself to relax.</p><p>•••</p><p>A couple of days passed and Seungkwan and Hansol both had a day off which they decided to spend together. They were sitting on the sofa watching Netflix again, however, Seungkwan was finding it difficult to concentrate because of how Hansol kept on watching him instead of the TV.</p><p>“Do I have something on my face?” Seungkwan asked lightheartedly.</p><p>“Nah, I was just staring at your cheekbones,” Hansol commented distractedly, “did you know you have the perfect cheekbones? Like if I had your cheekbones I would be putting blush on them every other day.”</p><p>Seungkwan snorted, “I’m not putting any of that stuff on my face.”</p><p>When he felt Hansol stiffen slightly in his arms before slumping down, Seungkwan knew he had messed up.</p><p>“Don’t worry Sollie, I didn’t mean you,” he turned to kiss him on his cheek, “you look amazing with or without makeup, high cheekbones or not.”</p><p>“But this isn’t about my makeup,” Hansol whined with the slightest put on his mouth, “I want to do your makeup.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“And I know not everybody really likes the idea of- wait did you say okay? Just like that.”</p><p>“Um, yeah of course I did,” Seungkwan said as if it was the most obvious fact ever, “why wouldn’t I want my charming boyfriend to do my makeup.”</p><p>“B-but you just said,” Hansol stuttered out a blush colouring his face, “you just said you’re not putting any of that stuff on your face.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m not. I don’t trust myself to do my own makeup, I would end up looking like a clown. You, however,” Seungkwan moved closer to Hansol using his hand to cup his boyfriend’s face, “you look so pretty whenever you do your makeup, so I would willingly throw myself into your able hands if you wanted to do my makeup.”</p><p>“Oh my god, yes!” Hansol exclaimed jumping off the sofa and grabbing Seungkwan’s hand, “come on Kwannie let’s go do your makeup!”</p><p>Seungkwan laughed at the enthusiasm on Hansol’s face and allowed the younger to drag him to their room. Despite not being that interested in makeup, the smile on Hansol’s face made him want to wear makeup for eternity just to see Hansol could smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>